The Marsille
by Lutheren
Summary: This story is something I made up, so please read it and rewiew it. Enjoy.


The Marsille

The Warning

The last of the stars faded slowly, as the bright sun acended into the grey sky. A soft, cold breeze blew the dewy fields to and fro, as the beautifully colored birds nestled in the oak thicket. The crickets song faded away, making the crisp, cool air mute. A small distance from the poppy and dasiy filled plains, the great forest of Cydale woke. A small clear river trickled peacefully and the small woodland creatures started their morning search for food. The swaying trees decorated the forest floor with beautifully colored leaves.

A leauge away from the river, huddled together were two cloaked figures. One of the figures stirred in his slumber and quickly got up. He scanned the area around him with keen eyes looking around for any danger. Seeing none he let off a sigh of relief and tighned his belt. He was known as Arkanium, or Lutheren in the common tongue. Lutheren was seventeen years old, less than a year away from the 'coming of age'. Thin, silvery-white eyebrows rested above his beautifull, yet fearful crinsom eyes. His shoulder length, silvery hair covered his pointed elven ears. Like most other elf's he had high cheek bones, large eyes, and no improfections on his pale and noble face. Over his slim but strong build, were his elven clothes, worn from traveling and sleeping under the stars. The only piece of clothing he wore that wasn't worn out was his grey elven cloak, tied together with a red dragon broach. A quiver full of arrows fletched with eagle feathers, and a large bow (almost as tall as him) was slung across his strong, graceful back.

Lutheren looked at his sleeping companion. He curled his lips into a smile, revealing his peral-white teeth. He was glad she slept so well. They hadn't slept that good in weeks. He slowly walked over to the nearest cider tree(which wasn't that far away) and leaned against it, staring up into the cloudless, vast blue sky. He was in a good mood that morning, probly because he got a good nights sleep. Lutheren crossed his arms, and rested his head against the tree waiting for his beautiful compainion to wake from her deep slumber. Lutheren thought back at his past. A soleum past it was. Full of death and misery. He shook the thoughts away, and remembered his task. He had to protect Ayra, the fair elf-lady of Eleneor. They were to find the last remaining dragon egg. They had just began their journey not two dozen days ago, starting from the great forest of Eleneor, and now ending up in a forest a little way from Cydale, city of Men.

Ayra awoke suddenly out of deep slumber. She opened one of her large glistining, sapphire eyes scanning the area. When she saw that Arkanium was already up she sat up and heaved a great sigh. She pushed a strand of dark, raven colored hair from her beautiful eyes as she arose. She wore a simple laced up shirt and a long skirt that were so green they appered black if you didn't look carefully. Over her fair clothing she wore a grey elven cloak that matched Lutheren's. Like her arcane compainion she too had high cheek bones and no deformities. She was more beautiful than Lutheren...and most other elf's to be exact, for she was the offspring of Lord Elgost and Lady Celeste. Slung over her back was a quiver full of arrows and a bow, farier than any ever made. She crept up to Lutheren silently and tapped him on the shoulder. Lutheren turned with alarm, but smiled when he seen her beautiful smiling face.

"Good morning mylady."He said cooly. "I hope you sleep well. I'm glad we had a peaceful night, I don't think i could have made it if we had to stay up another night." Said he. Ayra stared into his eyes thoughtfully. "Yes indeed, i slept veay well last night. I too couldn't have lasted. Im glad those retred cloaked figures stoped following us."Said she happily. Lutheren nodded and recalled the begining of their journey. Soon after they had departed Eleneor, the evil figures began to follow them. In order to get out of sight they had to leave the trail and take treachures paths. But the figures still followed them. After Lutheren and Ayra finnaly reached the river, and the border of Cydale, the two figures stoped sudenly and started screching as if in pain. "It must be where Cydale is blessed by the elfs of Eleneor."Ayra had said as she looked back at the fleeing stalkers.

"We should now depart, incase those 'deamons' find a way through the border."Lutheren said softly. Ayra nodded and began packing the few things she had brought along. Lutheren did the same, and less than an hour later they were walking through the forest, coming closer and closer to the city. Feeling safer the two travelers walked on the small dirt trail, conversing and singing songs of their homes. On either side of the trail were large clusters of giant trees, veary beautiful one's in fact. Occasionally they would come across a small creek or pond, and would re-fill their parched water-skins. The elfs loved this part of the journey, they had nothing to fear. Their pursuers were gone, they could take breaks and start fires. They could talk and sing loudly, instead of the ocasion wisper, or mutter. "What a merry day it is. The sun is shinning, the birds are chirping, the trees are singing, how wonderful!" Exclaimed Ayra. Lutheren nodded in agreement and continued looking at the beautiful trees in wonder.

It was almost dusk when the elf's came to a clearing in the forest. And there, right before their eyes was the biggest tree either one of them ever saw. Lutheren stared in awe at the gaint. It was as if the bark was silver and the leaves golden. Lutheren walked up to it, and touched the beautiful bark. "What kind of tree do you supose this is mylady?" He asked. Ayra looked up at it, as if she were studying it. "I dont know, i have never seen anything like it before." Said she. While they were enjoying the tree's beauty Lutheren heard loud, trampiling foot steps. It couldn't have been the figures, they made no sound as they traveled. Not elfs, their foots steps were graceful and quite, these were some fell creatures. _"Orcs"_ came to his mind next. He looked over at Ayra, she to must have heard it, for she had a look of fear on her face. "Ayra, stay here. I shall go see how many beast there are. We must warn Cydale if there's alot. They could do horrible damage to the great country." He said in haste.

Ayra nodded and Lutheren began running tward the sound. Not long after he left, the trampiling ceased and orc's voices could be heard. Lutheren crept slowly up, and hid behind a great oak tree. He perred behined it and in horror he saw a great company of orc foot-soliders. They were every where, as far as the eye could see. "_There's at least ten-thousand here"_ He thought. He turned immediately and began runnind back to Ayra. When Lutheren came to her, she looked scared. "We must leave at once. We must make haste and reach Cydale before dawn. There are more tham ten-tousand orcs resting, no less than a leauge away."He said quickly. "Ten-thousand..." She muttered. "Then let us leave, we must warn the king." Said she. Lutheren agreed and they both began running tward the City.

Not long after they had departed they were out of the forest and were running through the plains of Cydale. In some parts of the field the grass was up to their knees and they would stumble, and trip if they dragged their feet too low. Ocassionally Lutheren would turn to see if the orcs were trailing them, but instead would see long trails of fallen grass.

About seven leauges away from the forest the elfs took a break. Neither one of them had eaten in days, so Lutheren pulled a small leateren pouch and handed Ayra a wafer of elven bread. He also took one and they ate quickly, and quietly. After drinking from their water-skins energy returned to their tierd limbs and they began running again. The night was long and tiering but when dawn came they had reached the Gates Of Cydale.

The hewn Gates were giant and protective. Lutheren gazed up at them in awe. Two men in bright armor were posted out side of the gate with short spears as they approached. The first walked up to them, and seeing that they were elfs bowed lowly and said: "What brings you fair folk to Cydale?" Lutheren and Ayra returned a quick bow, and Lutheren said: "We must see your king at once. There is a band of orc foot-soldiers hastening to Cydale, as we speak." The man looked at Lutheren in disbelief. "Whats your name? Both of you."He said looking twards Ayra's direction. "My name is Arkanium in elven tonuge, but in the common speach it's Lutheren. And this is Ayra, daughter of Lord Elgost and Lady Celeste of Eleneor."Lutheren said pridefully. The Guard bowed again and began appologizing. "Im sorry my Lord and my Lady. My name is Roland, son of Rollin, High Knight of Cydale."He said putting a closed fist to his breast. Lutheren nodded. "Nice to meet you my good sir, but we must speak to your King. Orcs are advanceing in haste tward your good City. You must let us through."Lutheren pleaded. Roland looked at them, their story was hard to belive but he had to trust the two fair elfs. "I shall let you through...but i will escort you there. Okay?" Said He. The elfs agreed to this request, and Roland ordered the Guards to open the gates.

Roland was tall and veary important in the City. He had long dark hair and beautiful hazel eyes. His face was covered with stubble, which told Lutheren he was still young, even for Men, nineteen to be exact. At his left hip was a beautiful Cydaleon long sword, with a sappire as a pomal. A blue colored cape hung from his shoulders, almost dragging to the ground. The emblem of Cydale sewn directly in the middle, and beautiful silver frame decorated the fair cloth. His armor was carefully polished and he wore no helm.

The City was built beautiully. All of the shops, houses, and other buildings were built out of the same type and color of stone. The houses were quite big, and were spread evenly apart. Almost all of them had a small pourch and a small green lawn. One either side of the house there would be a small square framed window. If the house had a horse than it would be tied to a small post on the lawn. The horse's were bautiful in the City, all tall and fair. Lutheren took pleasure in looking at them, and he longed to ride on one of the fair beast. Ayra too seemed to be enjoying the sight of the horses. Folk flocked out of their homes to see the fair people of the east. News spred fast that two elfs were walking through the City, and Lord Roland was keeping them company. "We will be to the Kings home soon, Lord Lutheren and Lady Ayra." Roland Said, trying to break the silence. Ayra nodded and said: "What a beautiful City you inhabit." A sort of light twinkled in Rolands eye at the coment. "Yes...yes indeed it is. One of the fairest in all of Cydale. Thank you Lady Ayra." He said happily. It was a blessing for him to get a complement from an elf of such importance.

Before the sun had fully risen they had arrived at the great home of the King. Roland walked up to the man guarding the home, and said something in a whisper. The man steped aside and let the three through. As the elfs passed by the man bowed lowly. Lutheren bowed his head and steped through the door. The sight was beautiful. There was tall windows on either side of the house, flooding the room with light. The main room, the one they were in now, had statues of formal Kings lined all the way down the hall. The inside of the Kings house was made of bright marble, and hung on the walls were great shields and swords inherited over hundreds of years. Banners with Cydales emblem of the mighty blue Dragon on silver hung from the cellings. And at the end of the hall sitting on his throne was King Maxwell. He was veary fair, having dark hair and bright eyes. He wore long beautiful robes, and a crown with beautifull stones engraved into it.

"Lord Maxwell. Guest from the eastern borders, elfs, come to have counsil with thee!" Called Roland. The King Maxwell rose from his throne and held his arms up into the air. "I welcome thee, Lord from Marsille and Lady from Eleneor! I hope Roland has treated you well. Come! Sit down and have food and drink with me!" He said happily. "Lutheren wondered how Maxwell had know he was from Marsille, but it was obviouse. His eyes gave it away. And anyone could tell Ayra was from Eleneor, she was more fair than any other thing alive(or so Lutheren thought). "Indeed, Roland has treated us with great care, but we have no time for food or drink. Orcs threaten your fair country, we must make ready for war!"Lutheren said with haste. The kings face became grave at the sound of war. "How many Orcs come and treaten us?"Maxwell asked. "Some ten-thousand."Replied Lutheren hurridly. Maxwell fell back into his seat and gripped the arms untill his finger-tips were white. "Ten-thousand." He repeated in horror.

Lutheren stared at him, awaiting an answer. As if a sudden fire eruppted inside the king he jumped up and started ordering the knights to warn the people. "Make for the women and chirldren to leave at once to the nearby city. Order every able bodied man that can bear arms come forth at once and make ready for war. We have no time to waste, Orcs marge on this City and we shall not welcome them with open arms." He bellowed. Lutheren looked at him, elated that he finally made his mind up. "Master Lutheren shall you be joining us in battle?" Asked Roland. Lutheren looked over to Ayra. She seemed to be lost in thought. "Yes...yes of course i will. But i haven't a sword or shield so i wont be veary useful in close combat." Lutheren said still stareing at Ayra. "Dont worry about weapondry, we shall give you a sword and a shield." Roland replied. Lutheren nodded and said: "What of Ayra? What will happen to her?" "Well of course she will be going with the women and children." Said Maxwell.

At this point Ayra looked at the King camly. "No, i shan't. Im not like your women. I was trained for such things. I will stay with Lutheren and help defend Cydale." She said softly. Maxwell laughed and said: "Veary well Lady Ayra. She requires armor Roland!"He called.

All around the city people were running around in haste, gathering their most valuable possesions and getting ready to leave. Men and older lads were suiting up for war. Their faces were set with determination as they awaited the coming of the orcs.


End file.
